


El sol brillará mañana

by YuuseiHer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hinata Shouyou 2020, Happy Birthday Shouyou Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, MSBY brief appears, Marriage Proposal, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Development, Miya Atsumu Week 2020, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, soft angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: Tras más de veinte años en la oscuridad, ahora sabía mejor que nadie lo que era despertar y sentir el abrasador calor del sol a su lado, iluminándolo no solo en la cancha sino también en su vida y, con riesgo a sonar egoísta, quería que ese esplendoroso sol alumbrara sus días hasta que el final llegara.Sabía que su hilo rojo estaba conectado a ese hombre de naranja cabellera y sonrisa deslumbrante.Estaba seguro que, si Shouyou estaba a su lado, el sol siempre brillaría mañana.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	El sol brillará mañana

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hery, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo vengo tarde con el cumpleaños de Shouyou pero finalmente vengo con su fic que tiene también parte de la AtsuHinaWeek y la MiyaAtsumuWeek así que todo muy bien; por cierto, esto sucede tras el arco actual del manga así que puede haber spoilers.
> 
> Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> Créditos a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo usé sus personajes.
> 
> Recuerden que si dan rw, fav y follow, les estaría muy agradecida y feliz.
> 
> Sin más por el momento ¡Gracias por leer!

Pasaron tantos días, tantos meses y años hasta que por fin su deseo se volvió realidad; después de haber luchado por tanto tiempo, esperando sigilosamente desde la sombra, mejorando, al fin, Hinata se volvió su rematador.

Todos creían que era solo otro capricho pasajero, otro deseo del egoísta Atsumu Miya pero todo aquel que le conocía bien sabía que ese no era un banal gusto o un capricho infantil de los que solía tener, ese era un deseo que nacía desde lo más ferviente de su ser, ardiendo cual llama de guerra, creciendo día con día hasta que ese deseo se hiciera realidad.

Sin embargo, Osamu sabía bien lo que había detrás de ese fiero fuego vivo que quemaba todo a su paso, alumbrando con una luz radiante el camino de su gemelo. No eran las ganas de rematar para el mejor, tampoco lo era estar en un equipo de ensueño, no. Lo que alimentaba esa gran y ardiente llama era nada más y nada menos que amor, amor por aquel chico de cabellos naranjas y sonrisa que rivalizaba con el propio sol; un amor ardiente que hizo cambiar a Atsumu, le hizo ir por una senda brillante a paso firme, queriendo alcanzar a como diera lugar a esa destellante estrella que alumbraba su mundo.

Era gracioso ver como Atsumu pasó de callar a todas las chicas repugnantes que no le dejaban concentrar a sonreír (aun con algo de su nata arrogancia) cuando le saludaban desde las gradas o firmar con diversión los autógrafos que le pedían; incluso dejó de pelear con él cuando aceptó que iría por su propia vereda vendiendo onigiris.

Atsumu pasó de ser una astuta cría de zorro a un sabio kitsune que se mimetizaba con los humanos pacíficamente, aun voraz por cumplir ese deseo que pidió hace unos años en la cancha tras su derrota.

¿Quién diría que su deseo por completo se haría realidad? Shouyou desde hace unos meses pasó de ser "el rematador de su hermano" a ser, literalmente, su nuevo pequeño hermano. Cuando Hinata finalmente se volvió un chacal, Atsumu, como el jodido zorro astuto que es, no perdió un solo segundo para volverlo su presa, cortejándolo poco a poco, enamorándolo hasta que finalmente Shouyou sucumbió a sus redes puestas durante más de cinco años, esperando para amarrar a su amada presa y no dejarla escapar jamás.

—'Samu, despierta—Comentó Atsumu a su gemelo, picándole la mejilla como si fuera un jodido niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el de cabello castaño mientras parpadeaba, mirando a su novio que le acariciaba la mano mientras suspiraba.

—En serio, Suna ¿Qué mierda le ves a 'Samu? —Preguntó el rubio antes de emitir soniditos de dolor al sentir que su hermano le pellizcaba— ¡Oye!

—Lo mismo le preguntaría a Shouyou ¿Qué mierda te ve a ti si eres el gemelo feo? —Molestó Osamu, haciendo que Atsumu fingiera sorpresa y ahora le jalara la mejilla, iniciando una pequeña pelea donde ambos se jalaban la cara como niños de kínder.

— ¡Rararente yo shoy er rermano guabo! —Reclamó Atsumu antes de sentir como Suna les echaba agua a ambos en la cara con un pequeño spray, siendo efectivo ya que se separaron tras el tercer chorro de agua en sus caras.

—Ambos son el gemelo feo—Terminó Suna con la discusión, viendo con una pequeña risa como su novio y su gemelo hacían una mueca de disgusto antes de calmarse y volver a tratar de conversar; a pesar de los años, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Te estaba diciendo que si…Aceptarías ser mi padrino de bodas—Murmuró Atsumu algo cohibido, mirando con una sonrisa el anillo que tenía entre sus dedos, acariciando suavemente el grabado con un pequeño balón de volleyball en el frente.

—Pero no le has propuesto a Shouyou que se case contigo—Contestó el de cabello castaño, señalando el anillo que su gemelo tenía entre sus dedos, riendo cuando Atsumu se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua, balbuceando que eso era solo un detalle insignificante—Sin embargo…Acepto ser tu padrino, 'Tsumu.

La mirada del rubio brilló al escuchar aquello, ugh, ser pareja del solecito definitivamente le había dejado algunas manías, como destellar cada que le daban una buena noticia o le cumplían los caprichos pero, así quería ver a su hermano siempre, destellante y con una sonrisa en su patético y feo rostro.

—Entonces…Okay, mañana iniciamos los preparativos de la boda—Declaró el colocador con una brillante sonrisa, guardando el anillo de oro en la cajita en forma de balón de volleyball que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, levantándose para salir de la casa de su hermano y su pareja.

— ¿Mañana? Ya te dije que Shouyou debe aceptar pri-

—A eso mismo voy.

— ¿Eh? —Osamu se quedó mirando a su gemelo como si algo no terminara de ser procesado en su cerebro ¿Iba a qué?

—Que hoy tengo una cita con el amor de mi vida para preguntarle si quiere casarse conmigo—Respondió Atsumu con la cara roja y nerviosismo porque no sabía si Shouyou le diría que sí, Bokuto le dijo que Hinata le dijo que si le preguntaba que si quería casarse con él, Shouyou aceptaría porque Atsumu era un colocador "Woaah! Boom! Pro!" pero Sakusa le dijo que Hinata le dijo que se pudriera y se lavara la boca por cinco minutos en vez de tres, que solo así aceptaría casarse con él; finalmente, Akaashi le dijo que dejara de mandar a los de su equipo a preguntarle a Hinata y le dijera de frente de una vez.

Claro que Akaashi tenía toda la razón del mundo pero estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que haría si Shouyou…Si Shouyou lo rechazara, eso le dejaría mal ¿Quizá debía conformarse con ser solamente su novio? ¿Y si con eso ya había agotado toda su suerte? Pero si no le preguntaba, jamás se sentiría satisfecho.

Atsumu quería más, mucho más, no se conformaría solo con ser su novio o solo con colocarle.

Él quería pasar toda su vida a su lado, despertar y ver su hermoso rostro babeando mientras le abraza con la luz que se cuela de la ventana avivando el fuego que tiene por cabellos, quería colocarle hasta que fuera un anciano de setenta años y aun estuviera en algo de forma después de su exitosa carrera como jugador profesional, quería reír con él, llorar, enojarse, contentarse, abrazarse, besarse, estar con Shouyou en la cima y en el valle.

Quería una vida con él y no menos así que no se acobardaría en ese instante. Era hora de jugar el partido más decisivo en toda su vida, el que más le ha hecho sudar y dudar desde que tiene memoria.

Tomó algo de aire y le sonrió a Osamu, quien con su simple cruce de miradas comprendió todo; no por nada había estado con ese tipo desde que eran cigotos. Solamente le respondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo para envalentonarlo.

Sabía que Atsumu saldría victorioso de aquello y si no, estaría ahí apoyándolo, después de todo…Era el fan número uno de ese idiota que tiene su misma cara.

Atsumu se despidió de Suna tras aquel abrazó y salió del departamento que Osamu compartía con su pareja, estaba jodidamente nervioso ya que ese día no solo sería el día en que le pediría su mano en matrimonio, también era el cumpleaños de su amado y había organizado una fiesta junto al resto del equipo y los ex compañeros de Karasuno de su cuervito, ugh, debió haberle pedido consejos a Kuroo acerca de cómo proponerle matrimonio a alguien de Karasuno y no a Bokuto, quien le dio consejos no tan útiles ya que Akaashi al instante de que Bokuto se arrodilló, aceptó.

Estaba confiado en que, quizá, Hinata aceptaría su propuesta de matrimonio pero siempre había una incertidumbre; sabía que lucía confiado y sonreía pero en serio que estaba jodidamente nervioso y ahora tenía media hora para la fiesta de su novio y, honestamente, quería llegar a la fiesta sabiendo si había un futuro con Hinata por siempre a su lado o si seguiría siendo su novio (o algo menos).

Tomó aire una última vez antes de entrar al restaurante donde se quedó de ver con el cumpleañero, quien lucía radiante con sus naranjas cabellos que asemejaban los rayos del sol y esa sonrisa que le iluminó desde la primera vez que la vio en la cancha hace más de cinco años. Esa sonrisa que le calmó y, a la vez, provocó una suave taquicardia en su corazón porque era imposible no estar embelesado cada que le veía.

— ¿Cómo está en cumpleañero el día de hoy? —Preguntó al menor con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él, sintiendo una sonrisa boba dibujarse en su rostro cuando Shouyou tomó sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios como saludo.

—Mejor ahora que el segundo hombre más guapo del mundo me felicitó.

— ¿El segundo? —Atsumu subió una ceja de manera divertida al escucharlo, esperaba que no dijera el apellido de Tobio o ahí mismo se infartaría.

—Sí, el primero es Zoro indudablemente—Y la sonrisa en Atsumu volvió al recordar que su novio era un gran fan de One Piece (aunque él no pudiera pasar del primer opening por más que lo intentara).

Miró la carta y tomó la caja que tenía dentro de su pantalón con cierta tensión ya que no quería verse desesperado si le pedía matrimonio aunque ya llevaban varios meses de relación pero…Él sentía que era la maldita hora de dar el siguiente paso ¿Por qué no? Él sentía que había experimentado en esos meses lo que nadie habría experimentado en años; desde sonrisas hasta tristezas, alegrías y frustraciones, todo a lado de ese hombre de dorado mirar que en ese instante le sonreía mientras pedía algo para comer por su cita de cumpleaños.

—Atsumu-san entonces ¿Para qué venimos a este restaurante? —Preguntó Hinata con emoción ya que sus citas generalmente eran en el parque o en algún café pero, por esa ocasión, estaban en un restaurante relativamente elegante comiendo algo un poco más costoso que sus habituales crepas y café así que estaba intrigado.

— ¿Debe haber un motivo para traer a mi guapo novio que cumple años a un restaurante elegante? —Fue la respuesta que el rubio dio con un tono coqueto, haciendo reír al de cabellos naranjas que no se compró ni una palabra de ese teatro barato que su novio le dijo.

—Ajá y Kageyama no cree que los huevos son pollitos—Contestó el de cabello naranja aun entre pequeñas risas, asintiendo en agradecimiento por su caipirinha y su corte brasileño que pidió.

Atsumu solo tragó saliva y pidió algo de agua, su estómago en ese instante no estaba para aguantar ni siquiera un helado aunque se le antojara demasiado ahora que veía la piña con canela en el plato de su amado.

—Bueno…Realmente hay un motivo tras este restaurante.

—Y tu cabello peinado.

—Sí, y mi cabello peinado—Dijo el colocador antes de sacarle la lengua a su novio, quien reía por la cara que ponía el mayor acerca de su cabello que raramente peinaba de una manera distinta a solo acomodarlo de lado y listo, irse a la práctica del día.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? —Cuestionó Hinata con una sonrisa curiosa ya que trataba de pensar en algo, quizá era por su cumpleaños pero no creía a Atsumu un hombre que le llevara a esos lugares en su cumpleaños, quizá le planearía una fiesta pero no le creía para llevarlo a lugares tan elegantes siendo que ambos estaban bien con algo práctico y simple siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Atsumu se acomodó su cabello antes de tomar aire y apretar la cajita que traía en el bolsillo.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Shouyou…Verás, llevamos unos meses saliendo y-

—Ajá—Alentó Hinata a que Atsumu siguiera mientras comía su corte de carne con emoción por lo que le diría.

—Y han sido los mejores meses que he vivido en mi vida porque desde ese partido que tuvimos en secundaria, pienso fervientemente que fue el destino quien nos unió—Comentó Atsumu con una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se tornaba cada vez más grande y brillante conforme hablaba—Desde que volviste, realizaste uno de mis sueños al colocarte pero, no sabía que no solo eres el bloqueador central perfecto sino también el novio perfecto.

Hinata estaba iniciando a sonrojarse por cada palabra que escuchaba de Atsumu pero no quería interrumpirlo así que solo le miró expectante, esperando por lo que diría al final.

—Contigo he vivido la mayor de las alegrías; hemos pasados momentos tristes y nos hemos enojado pero siempre, siempre volvemos a esas sonrisas que iniciaron todo al terminar ese entrenamiento donde nos besamos tras estar toda la práctica sin despegarnos la mirada—Hinata solo se rio al recordar aquello, al final de su beso Bokuto fue a abrazarlos diciendo que hacían una muy bonita pareja—Yo no soy el reemplazo de Tobio ni soy el clavo que saca a otro clavo porque cuando te conocí, tú ya estabas sanado y con una sonrisa brillante que me hace sonreír inconscientemente.

Atsumu se detuvo para tomar aire e hincarse, sacando de su pantalón una cajita en forma de balón de volleyball, abriéndola para dejar ver el anillo de oro que reposaba en ella, dejando a Hinata boquiabierto al ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Verás…No es que sienta que me precipito o algo pero, Shouyou, yo realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero despertar y ver tu iluminado rostro a mi lado, quiero ir a Brasil a patearle el trasero a Oikawa contigo a mi lado, quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero seguir colocando para ti incluso cuando mi pelo se caiga de tanto que me lo pinto, seguir riendo, llorando, superando las adversidades juntos porque yo sé que el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo está conectado a ti y a nadie más que a ti así que…Hinata Shouyou ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Finalmente preguntó Atsumu, pasando su mirada de sus manos al chico que seguía anonadado frente a él. Hinata parpadeó un poco para salir de su estupefacción y sonrió emocionado, queriendo llorar por las palabras que su novio le dedicó minutos antes.

—Se verá muy bien como collar en los juegos—Respondió el de cabello naranja tras unos segundos, tomando el anillo con un grabado de balón de volleyball para colocarlo en su dedo anular izquierdo, sonriendo antes de ver como Atsumu se quedaba estático hincado frente a él.

Hinata le movió un poco, haciendo que el rubio iniciara a llorar, parpadeando para tratar de dejar de hacerlo pero le era imposible, no cuando el amor de su vida, el hombre por el que cambió para mejor y al que le juró colocarle el balón algún día había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Atsumu ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el de cabello naranja algo preocupado, moviendo un poco más el hombro del rubio que se levantó solo para abrazarle con fuerza y besar su alborotado cabello anaranjado, dejando salir todo el nerviosismo y las ansias que sentía dentro de él por la respuesta a su propuesta.

—Shouyou—Balbuceó entre pequeños sollozos con una sonrisa emocionada ya que Hinata había aceptado su propuesta—Feliz cumpleaños, prometido—Gimoteó con cariño, provocando que el más bajo se sonrojara y le sonriera con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, admirando el anillo de oro que resplandecía en su dedo.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, prometido—Respondió Hinata entre pequeñas risas, subiendo su rostro para besar al hombre que en ese instante era un desastre de lágrimas y algunos mocos pero era el desastre más perfecto que jamás había visto y por el que estaba locamente enamorado.

Atsumu sonrió al sentir aquel cálido beso, se sentía como una brisa fresca veraniega que le calentaba como el pleno rayo de sol en la playa. En serio estaba enamorado de ese hombre y jodidamente feliz de ser este el primero de los muchos cumpleaños que celebrarían juntos.

Tras separarse de aquel beso, Atsumu limpió su rostro un poco y peinó su cabello como normalmente lo hacía, dejando de lado esa jodida facha que traía encima y no le pegaba en lo absoluto.

—En definitiva, así te ves más guapo—Comentó Hinata antes de terminar su filete, poniéndose de pie para tomar la mano de su prometido que justo se acababa de poner el anillo a juego con el suyo, pagando la cuenta antes de salir a donde sea que Atsumu lo llevase porque si iba con él, cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Atsumu solamente sonrió y le dio un beso al dorso de la callosa mano de su prometido, acariciándola mientras miraba el sol brillar más que de costumbre debido a que ese día marcaba una importante fecha, no solo para el calendario gregoriano ya que el verano iniciaba sino también para ellos ya que ese día significaba el inicio de una nueva aventura juntos, el inicio de su verano había finalmente iniciado y eso lo sabían por el deslumbrar de los anillos a juego que traían en sus respectivos dedos.

Con una sonrisa y un pequeño apretón de manos a ese sol viviente que le miraba como si fuera lo más preciado de su mundo, avanzaron por las calles para ir rumbo a la fiesta sorpresa de Hinata.

Veinticuatro veranos donde no sabía lo que era el verdadero sol hasta ese instante donde el sol que le tomaba de la mano con la más hermosa sonrisa del mundo le destellaba.

Ah…Estaba excitado por saber lo que les traería ese verano.

Seguro el sol también brillaría mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una página en facebook que se llama "Yuusei Her", tiene a Kaneki de foto de perfil para que vayan a dar like, comentar y compartir (?)  
> Sí, Kageyama es ex novio de Hinata, Kuroo es esposo de Tsukki y Akaashi de Bokuto.


End file.
